The Watermelon
by The Omnipotent Something
Summary: It's the first day of Lewis Grover the liger in Elmore Junior High, and he is chosen by a random group of strangers to help him on a surprise. Note: My first fan fiction story, and I'm anxious!
1. Late For School

**Hello, this is The Omnipotent Something (Tomni or Something for short if you want). This is the second fan fiction I have created (but my first to be posted here). It's first in order because it introduces my original characters, and it takes place in season 1 of the show. This is mostly about my original characters (and I'll be posting my stories with Gumball and Darwin as the main characters soon). TAWoG is not mine, and belongs to Ben Bocquelet and its other creators.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day at Elmore Town. Lewis Grover the liger, along with his Tigress mother and Lion father had recently moved to the county. Already he was beginning to get used to its strange ways. He was gonna be staying in Elmore county for a while, and so he at least had to go to school. He was happy and nervous as was the norm for going to a new school.<p>

Already he was running late (literally). His mother had been called away on an emergency meeting, so she could only bring Lewis to a certain point before rushing off to her new job. Lewis (being the feline hybrid he was) ran to the school. Despite that though he eventually started tiring out, but he still kept running.

'Finally!' the liger thought. He saw the Elmore Junior High building, and its doors up ahead. Anxiously, he raced to them and barged through the doors with a burst of energy.

"Hello Elmore Schoooool!"

The school stood empty, whispering a reply. The whisper was coming from a locker. 'Too late' he thought.

"Ermm hello? Please don't tell me I'm late..."

"Hey! Over here." A voice came from the locker.

The liger ran to it. "Umm who are you?"

Then Lewis realized the locker itself was talking. "I'm you're locker kid. If it wasn't for you being late for class, I wouldn't have spoken."

Lewis could only gasp. Late. In the first day. 'How cliche' he thought.

"By the way, welcome to Elmore Junior High!"

Lewis only smiled at the locker before he zipped off to his class in a flash. 'Where was his classroom?' He knew where it was since he had visited the school with his mother during the weekend. It was different from Ms. Simian's class. It has different students and was located in another floor of the building.

The liger remembered its place, and raced there. Finally he reached his room. Bursting in, he announced in rapid succession, "Hello I'm here sorry for being late!"

The sight he saw made his stomach do a cartwheel. The schoolroom stood empty…once again. Then he heard another voice from his desk.

"Psst! It's recess time!"

"Let me guess…you're my new desk?"

"Right on!"

Wasting not a second more, Lewis ran downstairs to the cafeteria. He now regretted eating more pancakes than he could chew this morning. The pancakes were just too delicious to resist, but now they had made him late combined with his mother's call. In a hurry, the liger sped like a train but unfortunately lost his footing. He plunged down a story then faceplanted on the tiled floor. Getting up, he finally saw other students.

'Well, I'm late but at least its recess time.'

In relief, he sighed and proceeded to take some snacks. He was served some bread, a milk carton and an apple.

"Now where to sit..."

Looking around, he saw the tables packed or occupied. He thought he would just take the most comfortable table.

'Okay Lewis! Here's your chance. Maybe I can make a friend or two right here, right now!'

Walking around, he found the eggheads in a table. Perhaps he could befriend them? Not likely. He did know a bit of science and all but it wasn't really his thing. 'Maybe I could just eat here for the meantime' He thought. And so he went to ask as kindly and courteously as he could. Clearing his throat, he asked:

"Excuse me, can I please sit here?"

"Oh, what's this?"

The egghead with glasses took a Zelmore action figure out. He seemed to have not heard Lewis behind him.

"Ah! Its my latest limited gold edition high-quality top-notch arm swishing leg kicking Zelmore series 3 year 2014 action mini-figurine featured with superior and first-rate sword sound effects!"

His other egghead companion gasped. "So eggsellent I cannot find any other synonyms for magnificent!"

"Uh hello?"

It was clear by their vocabulary that Lewis wouldn't fit well with them. Sighing, he moved on to the next table. The next one seemed unpleasant. At the table sat a large dinosaur, a small piece of toast (that he realized wasn't actually part of the meal and was actually another student), and an ox-bull hybrid thing colored green with orange hair. Lewis shuddered. But before Lewis could move to the next table, the large T-Rex called out to him.

"Hey! You must be new! Why don't you come join our gang?"

"Um…no thanks man, I'll go find another table."

Insulted, she grunted then went over to squish Lewis firmly on the ground with her foot. It felt like being hit by a meteorite (ironic now that Lewis thought about it, since dinosaurs were supposedly wiped out by one). He groaned as he felt pain everywhere.

"…Uh…that hurt…man!"

Tina squished him again. "Im a girl."

Jamie and Anton laughed at him. Wincing under the pressure, Lewis crawled out of Tina's foot crater and straightened himself. He grabbed his food and proceeded to escape the reptile's fury.

Scanning ahead, he saw sitting a blue cat, a legged fish, a banana and a rainbow lad at the next table. The fish and blue cat seemed to be talking vigorously about something, while the banana kept making some bemusing jokes while the rainbow lad was laughing along.

'This table seems pleasant' Lewis thought. "Uh hello guys, can I sit here?"

The rainbow lad and banana turned to him. The lad spoke up.

"Depends. Are you worthy enough?"

"Sure man…I think."

Banana Joe and Tobias crossed their arms. The rainbow lad smiled albeit unconvinced.

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Oh really?"

"Yup!"

"Oh really?"

Lewis sighed. "100% Yup."

The rainbow lad, and banana unfolded their arms.

"Okay then. Welcome to our table!"

"Finally."

Tobias continued talking to Banana Joe. Lewis sat down beside the blue cat and near the legged fish and sighed in relief again. It felt good on the first day of school and even better to finally arrive and be with the others. He was late, but at least he was here. The liger smiled in satisfaction. But before he could take the first bite of his meal, the blue cat gestured to his side, hitting him squarely in the face with the back of his fist.

Gumball was not aware of this though. "…and so you see Darwin, that's why chocolate is better than chocolate chips. Its like cheese: you can have chocolate chips but not chip chocolates."

Lewis recovered from the blow. He nose swelled to an alarming size. But before he could take another bite Gumball hit him in the head, this time punching him through the side.

Gumball yawned, and once again was not even aware of Lewis' presence. "All that explaining makes me so tired I have to stretch so badly..."

Lewis moved slightly to his side to avoid another punch. Suddenly Gumball unintentionally bumped into Lewis, knocking him over. The blue cat stood on his seat as he cocked an ear toward the cafeteria door. He could hear a group of girls talking excitedly, and giggling.

"Oh how could I forget. Its cheerleading practice! Come on buddy, let's go now so I can go gawk at Penny!"

And so again as Lewis poked his head from the floor, Gumball (without any clue that the liger was there) had jumped right on Lewis' face. The blue cat was followed by Darwin and they both ran through the cafeteria doors.

Lewis groaned again. "Ouch."

The liger's head was squashed flat like a pancake. Popping it to its original form, Lewis started to grab a bite from his food. The apple was still good.

Banana joe turned to him. "You're new here?"

"Yeah, just moved here."

"Oh okay!"

The banana and rainbow lad continued talking while Lewis enjoyed his apple. Suddenly his apple crunching moments were interrupted by a visitor randomly passing by his table. Tobias and Banana Joe were in a deep discussion about sports and herbs that they didn't even see him. The visitor was swift enough that Lewis couldn't see his/her face. From what he saw, the visitor wore watermelon-colored clothes or could have even been a watermelon himself.

The visitor made a sound like a "Tink!"

Then as fast as he appeared, the visitor vanished. Right on the spot where the visitor had placed a hand for less than a second was a note. The liger grabbed and read it. All it said was: "Come to our table".

"Ooookay…"

There was an arrow on the note. By folding the note downwards, Lewis saw it was pointing towards a table with a stickman and a doormat. In an instant, Lewis bade farewell to Tobias and Banana Joe then took his tray and went over the table. 'What do they wan't now?' he thought once again.

"Did you want me to sit here?"

Picking up a teapot on the table to clear some space, the teapot itself surprised him and talked.

"Ahem, its tea-ime for your orientation!"

Then as if it was the end of time, Lewis was grabbed by the doormat in a flash, and he (along with his companions) ushered him into a storeroom. The storeroom was full of pots, boxes and crates of ingredients and fresh produce.

"What-"

The stickman shushed him. "Listen, you'll be doing something important"

"Exactly. Here's a list of items." The doormat handed over an envelope which the liger took reluctantly.

Ronald: "Items you'll need to take for us."

Then from behind, the visitor from earlier revealed himself. He was indeed a watermelon.

Walter: "Mhm. We want you to bring these items. If you fail, then you'll achieve nothing!"

Suddenly, Lewis was ejected out of the room and back into the cafeteria. 'What was that?' he wondered. It was so fast he thought it didn't happen. But the envelope he had been given was still in his grip. Before he could inspect it further, the bell rung and the students rushed through the cafeteria doors, bringing him along.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now. Next chapter coming out soon!<strong>


	2. The Task

**Another chapter here. I'll finish this story as soon as I can so I can move on.**

* * *

><p>In his schoolroom, Lewis sat in the front of the class. He noticed the the same people who had randomly took him to the storeroom: the mat, the teapot, the stickman, and of course the watermelon. It was as if they pretended that they never met him. Lewis looked over at them. The mat smiled back while the teapot glared at him.<p>

Miss Simian tapped a pointer on the board to get their attention. "…this here is called the Cochlea and…"

Unfortunately it was biology, and Miss Simian was teaching their class for the time being. She seemed to not care about Lewis (or maybe didn't notice his sudden appearance or the fact that he was new, he thought). Then Lewis felt a thump against his head. It was a crumpled note.

"…the hammer, anvil..."

Opening it, it said inside "Meet us lunchtime. Don't forget to bring what we asked for." He shrugged, nonchalantly crumpled it, and threw it away only to find Miss Simian staring at him so hard that he suddenly felt so warm, and conscious.

"So! Um…what's your name?"

"Lewis."

"Lewis! Would you care to explain what a Cochlea is?"

Dumbfounded, the liger tried to improvise. He looked at the drawings in the blackboard.

"Its a snail…looking part of the head with the hammer and an anvil?"

Miss Simian stared at him so hard his pencils started to pop.

"Pop quiz!"

* * *

><p>At lunchtime, Lewis sat this time beside Hot Dog Guy, Ocho and The Mushroom. He now had time to inspect the envelope. With a ginger paw, he opened it an unfolded a small piece of paper only see a very short list of items.<p>

He muttered to himself. "Really? Just all these? This seems like a piece of cake."

The list was: flour, eggs, sugar, baking soda, and chocolate.

"Or literally a whole cake. Are they gonna bake a cake or something?"

The liger played with these thoughts, and considerations for a while. His first day, and some people had dragged him to a storage room demanding cake? It didn't make any sense to him. But since this was Elmore, he had expected something like that to happen anytime soon. He scouted the tables, and once again saw the same four in the table where they had sat the first time he laid eyes on them. They all watched him like a cat watching a beetle. It was a bit disturbing.

The liger mumbled to himself. "Whatever, I'll just play along with their game. So where to get those ingredients…"

All of a sudden Gumball and Darwin walked through the cafeteria doors carrying bags of flour, sugar, eggs, chocolate and baking soda.

'Perfect!' Lewis thought. His lunch finished, he proceeded to walk over to the Watterson brothers.

"Hey there! Could I have some of those?"

Gumball and Darwin were obviously struggling from the weight one could see their eye's vein's veins. In response to his question, they readily dumped their bags on his awaiting hands only to squish him whole.

Gumball sighed heavily in relief. "Thanks so much…uh whatever your name is! Oh man! I think I carried so much load my eyes grew muscles. Check this out."

Without much effort, Gumball's eyes grew muscles with muscles on them. Then his eyes picked up a table, and smashed it with ease. Darwin looked over at the liger who they had unknowingly crushed.

"I think we squished him."

"Nah, he's totally fine. Otherwise he wouldn't have volunteered so kindly."

"hulp mu!" The liger's muffled voice said under the heavy bags.

Gumball smiled. "No good sir, we should be the ones thanking you! Oh by the way, these are supposed to go to the kitchen. Thanks!"

And so they left him under the pile of bags.

* * *

><p>It took almost a quarter of an hour before Lewis could shrug off the weight above him. Then it took more than another quarter of an hour (perhaps half a hour) to carry them all at the same time to their destination.<p>

"Finally!"

The liger had spent much of his free time in lunch dragging the sacks of flour to the four in their table. As he approached them, the mat suddenly swooped down and took the load off of the liger's shoulders. Then the load (proving too much for the doormat to handle) had squished him flat. The other two stared at him as if he had just committed a crime. The watermelon looked around as if suspecting a spy somewhere.

Lewis rubbed his back. "Well, I did as asked. Can you at least tell-"

In an instant, he was whisked into the same storage room. He was flanked by the four. The watermelon spoke up again.

"So you have passed our first test. Very very…virtuoso."

The watermelon put a hand on his chin (or at least where it would have been).

Lewis cleared his throat. "Are you gonna bake a cake or something? You could have bought one you know."

The doormat, stickman and teacup only nodded.

"Yes but uh-" *cough* "We don't have any-" *cough* "Money erm…now, since you have accomplished our task without attracting much attention I guess we can trust you." The watermelon said.

"Sure, but how can I trust YOU?" Lewis replied.

"In time you will. Also we apologize for randomly dragging you here all the time, but you see…" The watermelon leaned in closer and whispered to the liger. "We just wanted to bake a cake in secret."

"Why so secretive?"

The doormat spoke up. "Because if you say the word 'cake' there's a chance that someone will go berserk for cake."

"Yeah and we've been saying 'cake' a lot of times. I don't see anyone going berserk anywhere."

* * *

><p>"Oh I just enjoy the scent of pepper and thyme during the time when the sun is at its peak."<p>

Mr. Small, the school counselor took in the scent of the cafeteria's herbs, and exhaled with delight. He was standing near the storage room, when suddenly he heard the word 'cake' echo from it. At that moment, all his sanity had vanished.

"DID SOMEONE SAY CAKE!?"

As if he was possessed, he dove into the cafeteria thrashing and upsetting bundles of pots and pans. Without a second thought, he grabbed a ladle and kept swinging it like an axe and bashing stuff. He looked around, but found no cake. That was when he went berserk, his pupils growing larger and his mouth drooling for cake. Rocky barely escaped the madman, while students stared at him in terror.

"WHERE'S THE CAKE!? THE CAKE IS A LIE!"

In a frenzy, Mr. Small hacked the neighboring wall to dust and dirt then fled outside to the school, shouting while spreading chaos and destruction wherever he went. Thinking Anton was a cake, he gobbled up the poor student before roaring across the school.

* * *

><p>The doormat laughed heartily. "Just kidding! The cake is a secret since we're baking it for someone. It'll be a surprise!"<p>

"And we needed another guy to help us with the cake." The teapot clinked.

Last time Lewis counted them all, there were four of them. "But aren't four people more than enough for one cake?"

The mat did a cheerful flip. "The more, the better! Just not too much though."

"You've been very helpful, especially in bringing us those ingredients. We still need a few things like a cake pan" The watermelon remarked.

"Cake pan?" Lewis asked.

The teapot replied. "Well duh, for the cake."

Now that Lewis thought about it, 'cake pan' reversed was 'pan cake'. "So I'm like the errand boy now?"

"Not really…well sort of. But you're not gonna be doing everything. Walter's going to bake the cake, I'll be the one combining the ingredients, Ronald will be decorating it and Sticky will be like the 'flavor' chef." The doormat replied.

"Okay. Fair enough…but if we're working together can't you at least introduce yourselves?"

"Hehe right! Silly us. I'm Matt which is kind of obvious since I'm a mat-"

"Sticky Dominic Planesfield, nice to meet you." The stickman shook Lewis' hand.

"I'm Walter." The watermelon smiled.

Then the teapot did a little spin. "And I'm Clayton!"

"He's Ronald." Matt corrected.

"No. What's so wrong about calling me by my middle name?"

Lewis smiled shyly. Perhaps they were willing to be friends? "I-I'm Lewis."

They all nodded in approval.

"Great! Now Lewis, we're counting on you to get the cake pan. We'll be waiting for you here in this room."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, another chapter finished! So, a cake, and Mr. Small going berserk for it? Might be wondering why? Well, all will be revealed soon, maybe in the next chapter. Meanwhile, post your reviews.<br>**


	3. The Principal's Office

**Hello again! Here's the next chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This time, Lewis was allowed to walk out of the room on his own. He was no longer randomly dragged in and out, and he was happy about that. What made him even happier was the fact that these people could possibly become his best friends. It was unexpected since they seemed menacing and weird at first, but they seemed to be somewhat trustworthy and worth opening up to after they introduced themselves without hesitating. Perhaps if he helped them with the cake, this would help him make his first group of good friends in Elmore Junior High. If not (he winced at the thought), at least he tried to be kind.<p>

Snapping out of his thoughts, he found himself in the middle of the cafeteria. Banana Joe and Carmen looked at him weirdly, as he had been spacing out the whole time. He quickly recomposed himself, and went to visit Rocky at the cafeteria counter for the cake pan. Rocky was busy fixing the mess that Mr. Small had created when the liger approached him. "Hey uh...Rocky?"

"Thats my name little dude!" The friendly puppet smiled.

"Yeah, do you happen to have a cake pan? I need to borrow it for something"

"A…pan? Yeah sure, I think its over here..."

While Rocky had bent down to rummage for the pan, it was only now that Lewis noticed the state of the cafeteria counter and the nearby areas. "What happened here?"

Rocky reappeared from the counter, cake pan in hand. He just scratched his head as he lent the pan to the liger. "I don't know. Mr. Small just went crazy and started smashing everything. I think it had something to do with saying…"

"What, 'cake'? 'Cake pan'?"

Suddenly Mr. Small smashed through the newly mended concrete wall (the spot where the school counselor had hacked into earlier).

"PANCAKE!?"

The counselor ran, and attacked the liger. He grabbed the liger's collar with both hands, and began bashing him against the floor. The students dropped their lunches or gaped, and others screamed in terror. Lewis was practically screaming his lungs out. "What on earth!?"

"Here, take this!" The puppet tossed a large ladle to the liger. Lewis readied a hand to catch the ladle as it spun through the air, towards his face's direction. Unfortunately for him, the liger was bad at catching things, and so the ladle hit his head instead, knocking him out of his senses.

Rocky threw another ladle for the liger to catch again. This time, the ladle hit Mr. Small squarely behind the head, temporarily knocking him out. The liger recovered at once, and got up just before the crazy school counselor crashed down on where he had been seconds ago. He ran to the direction of the four in the storage room.

* * *

><p>"So 'Planesfield', what does that even mean?" Ronald asked.<p>

"'Plane' since I'm flatter than the smallest molecule, 'field' since I'm flatter than the ground. Its been my family name for generations." Sticky responded in a matter-of-factly voice.

Ronald oohed. "Nice…I don't really get it." Then he turned to Walter (who was inspecting a box of chilies in the storage room). "How about you, 'Waters'?"

"Because I came from the watermelon family. Isn't it obvious?"

Before Ronald could respond to Walter, the storage room doors flew open, then slammed closed as quickly and sudden as they flew open. Lewis face-planted on the storage room's floor, and held up the cake pan for Walter to take. The watermelon calmly took the pan, and inspected it. Matt adjusted his headband. "That was quick."

"Thanks Lewis. I hope you didn't have too much trouble." Walter said.

Lewis stretched his face from the floor. There was fear, and confusion in his eyes. "Some madman attacked me! I thought you said it was just a joke!"

Matt raised his eyebrow. "Which one?"

"Apparently when you say C-A-K-E, someone does go berserk for it! One moment I just asked for a C-A-K-E pan then the next someone just attacked me."

"C-A-K-E? You mean ca-"

Lewis the liger quickly clamped a paw over the Matt's mouth. "Don't say. The word."

After an extremely short moment, the liger released his paw. Matt smiled guiltily. "Heh. I was just messing around. I never thought it would be true. My bad…"

"Well anyways, now we need one last ingredient." Walter said. "Sorry, I forgot to put it on the list I gave to you a while ago"

"Wh-"

"Now don't worry, it doesn't have the word C-A-K-E in it. The last ingredient we need is cream, and I guarantee it'll be safe and easy to get. Can you do that for us?"

The liger considered for a while. It was cream after all, and not cake. It did sound easy enough as well. Still, he feared for Mr. Small. But he wanted to help as much as he could too.

"I guess so."

As the liger was turning to leave, Matt called after him. "Good luck pal!"

"See you later!" Then in a small and anxious voice, Lewis asked them. "I-I guess that means we're friends?"

"Duh." Ronald replied. The others were somewhat annoyed by this, but nevertheless smiled at Lewis. Sticky gave Lewis a thumbs up. "Yup."

* * *

><p>Back in the cafeteria, Lewis crept to the counter. Rocky was nowhere to be seen. He was filled with happiness, and motivation. The liger skipped, and danced merrily (and quietly) when he was nearby. But before he could get carried away with his happiness, he put forth his main objective and focused on the task at hand.<p>

Lewis took a good look at the shelves of the counter. At the very top, he could just make out a box with "cream" labeled on it. It had to be cream, but there was also an uncertain chance that it could just be the box of the cream only. He remembered a time when he poured a box of daisy flakes into his cereal bowl only to find out it was soil with little seedlings..

"Hmmm…" The liger tapped his chin, "how to reach up there."

The liger pondered for a while, thinking of a way to get there. Then he took a stool, and moved it to the shelf. Getting on it, he saw he wasn't tall enough. So he grabbed a pan, and piled it on the stool. Still, he wasn't tall enough standing on it. Looking around, he spotted another larger pan and he piled this on the smaller pan. 'Finally' he thought. He could reach the cream.

Then out of the blue, Gumball and Darwin burst through the cafeteria doors, running. Their sudden appearance distracted Lewis for a second, and he almost lost his balance.

"Whew!"

Then near the counter's wall, the wall bursted into debris as Tina Rex, teeth gleaming and eyes blazing chased after them. The force of Tina breaking through the wall was enough to send Lewis tumbling down, and the shelf with him as well. The shelf with the cream fell on his face.

"…that…will do."

The liger took the box of cream, and flipped the shelf over. To his delight, the box of cream did not deceive: It really held cake cream. The cream was inside bags attached to nozzles. There were about five bags of different colors. Lewis knew from all those cake and food show commercials he'd been watching on TV that these were used for applying icing to a cake.

"Yes!"

The liger got up, and started running to the storage room. As he hurried into the storage room, his heart pumping excitedly, he bumped into a furry slug that emerged from the nearby cafeteria door. The furry slug (or whatever it was exactly) had glasses, and a furious expression on his face.

"What is going on in-"

The liger stood up immediately. He quickly hid the box into his back. Since he was wearing a jacket, it made it appear like he was wearing a baggy jacket or like he had a terrible lump on his back. The principal noticed him, and (unlike Miss Simian) recognized him in no time.

"Oh, I see. It's just you-the new student! Lewey-err I mean Lewis of course."

Lewis could feel some of the bags of cream rolling gently in their box, behind his back. "Sorry sir."

"Well, no worries! Although you were late, so I'll have to speak to you. Come with me."

As Principal Brown led Lewis away, the liger took a peek at the storage door. Four observant faces stared back at him. Matt said something to Lewis from afar. "We'll catch up with you!"

Lewis tried slowing his pace with the principal. "What?"

But before Matt could respond, Lewis passed through the cafeteria doors. The doors flipped closed, and separated them.

* * *

><p>Normally, Lewis would be nervous when he was in the principal's office. So nervous since that usually meant trouble for him. But then Principal Brown was decent enough. He wasn't even here for punishment, or committing a terrible "crime." He was just here to get a late slip. Lewis, and the principal entered the office.<p>

"Please, have a seat." Principal Brown motioned towards a chair in front of his desk.

The liger took a seat. He took care not to squish, or spill the cream behind him. The principal did not sit down yet. He started rummaging through his drawers, muttering whatever was the matter with him. The principal spoke as he looked through his drawers. "So how are things with you today, Lewis?"

"Things are great, just okay." But indeed, he did feel greater than great (and presently a little anxious). It was still the first day of school after all, and though he had friends he still had a lot to know about them. Let alone the whole school and its ways.

"I'm glad to hear that…now if I could just find that…" The principal brought out a reasonably thick file (neither too thin or thick, just right), with Lewis' name on it. He still didn't stop rummaging. "It must be somewhere…probably have to print another one…"

Principal Brown eyed the liger, and adjusted his glasses. "Just a minute. I'll have to go down to get your late slip, or otherwise I'll have it printed quickly." As he got up, and walked he muttered. "Must have ran out yesterday…"

Just when Lewis thought the principal was already far away in the hallway, the principal poked his head through the doorway. "Oh, and just a friendly reminder: It would be better to come here right on the clock next time. Especially if you don't want detention for your first days here…"

With that, he went away. Lewis kept his cool attitude, but then in reality he was uncomfortable. One of the nozzles of the cream bags had slipped loose, and was digging into his back. Confident that no one else was nearby, he started to reach for his back to stop the nozzles from digging into him.

"Hey! Pssssst!"

At this, Lewis almost squished a bag of cream. "Huh?"

Looking for the source of the voice, he found it coming from his file on the principal's desk. The liger opened it, and was surprised by Sticky's face. The stickman's face was spread over a sheet of paper like butter on toast. "Haha!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Being 2-Dimensional has its advantages! I came here to get the cream."

"But how will you get out of here? How'd you even get here?"

"By the power of 2D! I can just slither through the floor, and hitch rides with books."

"Cool. How about the box?"

At that comment, Sticky's smiling face turned upside down. He emerged from the file into the three-dimensional world, and thought for a while. "I'll sneak out."

Just then they heard footsteps approaching. Sticky fell back into the paper, and folded the file of Lewis back to the way it was. The liger stared at the door expecting the furry principal. Fortunately, it was only Carmen walking by, followed by a sane Mr. Small who was in turn accompanied by the Bandaid Nurse.

Once they were out of earshot, Lewis whispered to Sticky. "You can come out now."

Once again, the file popped open and Sticky came out. He grabbed the box from behind Lewis.

"Hey guys!"

Lewis noticed another voice. It had come from a mat lying down near the slightly ajar door. Sticky seemed to be taken aback by the presence of the mat (who was obviously Matt himself).

"What are you doing here?"

Matt raised up his head, and grinned. "You might need a hand, so I literally dropped by as Carmen was walking along."

"I thought I was supposed to retrieve the box, and you were supposed to get baking."

"Yeah. But Walter sent me up here, and took my place for baking."

"Heads up guys!" Lewis suddenly chimed in, "Principal at the gates."

Sticky scratched his flat head. "There's no gate-"

"Shh."

Again, they heard approaching footsteps. Matt went immobile and laid low, and Lewis hid the box under the desk, while Sticky hid back in his files. This time, Principal Brown entered the room for real. He was holding a small piece of paper. "Here you go. It took a while but well, they had some late slips by the dozens…here it is."

The principal sat down on his chair, and took up the files where Sticky was hiding. The liger gulped. As he rummaged through the files, he seemed intent on something. "Hmmmm."

Lewis held his breath, and waited in anxious anticipation. After a moment of silence, the liger thought Sticky had been caught for sure.

"Do you mind explaining this?" The principal showed Lewis one of his files. Expecting to see Sticky's wide face, he only saw the details of his school application. The principal pointed to his name.

"What?" The liger asked, shaken by relief.

"Your name…I thought it was Lewis Grower?" The liger checked his name on the paper again. Flipping the pages over, he saw Sticky's face on the other side of the paper. His face smiled, a sign that Lewis took to be saying, "Don't worry, I'm okay dude."

"It's Lewis Grover actually, not Grower."

The stickman moved (or rather slithered, like a flat snake) on the sheet of paper. Before he could drop down from his sheet, Principal Brown took the files once again, and rummaged through them. "Hmmm. must be my glasses…okay. Now just sign this late slip, and you're free to go!" Then he muttered, "perhaps those food additives must be making my back, and arms itch again."

Lewis saw as a black line (who could only be Sticky in his two-dimensional action) glide from Principal Brown's arm, through his back, onto his arm, and into the late slip. He barely made it to the late slip as the principal scratched his back, then his arm. The principal's attention shifted away from the black line who was Sticky, as he (discreetly as to not look disgusting) scratched his back, then his arm. One second late, and Sticky the stickman could have been caught, or even scratched up badly. Principal Brown handed the liger the late slip as he continued discreetly scratching himself. Eventually he stopped when Sticky (now on the slip) was gone.

As Lewis signed the slip, Sticky (as a black line) slithered from the slip, through the desk, and onto the floor. When he was on the floor, he popped up back to his normal self within the three-dimensional space, and took the box. Once again, he flattened most of himself on the floor with the exception of his thin hands. As he slithered, he pushed the box along the floor. It was like a painting on the floor had become alive, and started moving the furniture. As Lewis finished, he passed the note to the principal, pretending he didn't witness what just happened. Through his peripheral vision, Sticky saw as the mat started moving, and wrapping itself around the box. The principal caught the movement, and turned sharply. "Hmmm?"

Lewis swallowed a gasp when the principal saw the doormat wrap around the box. Setting down the late slip he was reading, and taking of his glasses, the principal took out a cloth, and proceeded to scrub his glasses vigorously. While he was distracted, the liger glanced at Sticky and Matt. They were now outside, safe and sound. Matt gave a thumbs up, and Sticky smiled. Then they were away with the box of cream. The principal replaced his glasses.

"Must be a trick of the glasses I think" *muttering* "better schedule an appointment for my optician soon."

After inspecting Lewis' late slip, he tucked the late slip back into Lewis' file folder, and put it away back into one of his desk's drawers. "Okay. Lewis, you're free to go. Just don't be late next time, and have a pleasant time!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please post your reviews, and how I can improve my writing or how I write my stories. Thanks! This is the Omnipotent Something signing off…but I'm not named omnipotent for nothing. I'm always watching you! (Not really).<strong>


	4. The Surprise

The visit to the principal's office only took shorter than Lewis had expected. After his visit, he immediately went back to the cafeteria. He didn't see Matt, Sticky or Ronald anywhere. In fact, the cafeteria was almost empty, except for Hotdog Boy and the Mushroom by the corner. In the table where the four usually sat, the liger only saw Ronald staring at him (neither mad or happy). He approached the white clay teapot.

"Hey Ronald!"

The teapot turned to him. "Ahem. Clayton please."

"Yeah. Where's everyone? Are they baking already?"

"Yup. Hey wanna go play a game of hide and seek?"

'That came out of the blue' Lewis thought. "Sure, but-"

"Okay. Since you're new here, you be the seeker."

"Where-"

"Lets go outside."

"Did-"

"Its fine, lets just play."

"They-"

He was cut off by a glare from Ronald. Lewis shrugged. "Go?"

Then Ronald led the liger outside, hopping as he did so. The teapot had no limbs, so he had to hop from places all the time. He had a rubber pad underneath to protect him from shattering, or from being scratched by the asphalt. This, Lewis only saw when he was close enough to the teapot.

They went out to the schoolyard where everyone else was. Everyone was doing their usual thing, whether it was playing sports, gossiping, or eating their lunches/desserts outside. Ronald, and Lewis stopped by a tree. Its shade gave them shelter from the cool rays of the setting sun.

"So count up to one-hundred seconds, and then find me!"

"Ron-I meant Clay-"

"No peeking!"

The liger did as told. "1. 2. 3. 4. 5…"

Once he reached 100 seconds, the bell had rung. Before he could look around, the students once again went for the doors and dragged him along with them back to their classes.

* * *

><p>Again, the bell had rung. This time, it marked the end of the school day. The first day for the liger in Elmore Junior High was over.<p>

During class time, the four had not appeared. Strangely, their teacher or his other classmates didn't bother. But in the occasions when he did see on of them, they seemed to ignore him. Because of this, he now wondered about what has going to come his way next. Eventually, he started having other thoughts, and began to be left out.

It was strange, he thought. The liger felt as if he had only been used, and these so called "friends" had abandoned him now. Still, he believed in the possibility that they were up to something and they were still friends (maybe they were busy or something). He bade farewell to his locker, and whistled as he made his way through the hallway, and out of Elmore Junior High. The corridors were empty, and he was the last to exit the school since no one was left by the time he came out.

As he went out of the doors, he was surprised by the unexpected presence of many students before him. Almost everyone was there, and had gathered in front of him. Matt, Sticky, Ronald and Walter held a chocolate cake that had the liger's face on it created from cream. Everyone greeted him, and his heart leapt (first with bewilderment, then with joy).

Everyone there shouted. "Welcome to Elmore Junior High Lewis!"

He didn't know what to say. Right on the spot, he could have exploded from the joy and unexpectedness of this welcome. "Matt? Sticky? Walter? Ronald? Everyone!?"

Aside from the four, Tobias, Principal Brown, Mr. Small, Banana Joe, the Wattersons, Carmen, Penny, Teri, Juke, Idaho and other students (some from other classes, including from Lewis') were there. Walter stepped forward with the cake. "Yup. Believe it or not but the surprise was actually for…YOU!"

"So this...was for me all along!?"

"Yup." Matt said with delight.

"Doy duh." The teapot said in the friendliest manner he could, smiling. The five shook hands, and high-fived.

"We were actually supposed to surprise you when you came to school." Sticky said sheepishly, "But then you were late, and we kind of ate the last one…"

The liger also gave a shy smile. "Yeah, sorry about that. But why was I the 'errand boy' for my own surprise?"

The doormat chuckled. "We were just messing with you! Actually Gumball and Darwin were supposed to bring the ingredients, and help us out."

Amongst the crowd, the Wattersons just shrugged.

"Yeah. Then once we were making and baking it up, I had to keep you at bay from discovering the surprise." Explained the teapot.

"Oh…was it that random hide and seek game?"

"Yep."

The liger smiled at everyone. "Well, thanks everyone! But really since you all made it, you can all have some too!"

At this everyone cheered with delight.

"I love chocolate!" Banana Joe exclaimed, shaking himself excitedly.

"You sure? It won't be enough for everyone." Matt said.

"So? They deserve it!"

Principal Brown laughed merrily then grabbed the cake. He produced a cake slicer and raised it up in the air. "Who wants to eat some cake!?"

Everyone shouted. "Us!" Then suddenly, the joyful atmosphere suddenly disintegrated, and many smiles turned to gasps. Many students gaped at the clueless principal. Some of them lost the pupils in their eyes out fear.

"Whoops. You said 'cake'..." As Lewis said this, he took cover.

"What about it?" Asked the principal in confusion.

Mr. Small lost his sanity again, and the students screamed and ran for cover. "CAKE!"

The school counselor tackled the principal. Like a madman he slurped up and ate the cake to everyone's horror. The principal backed away until he joined up with the five.

Mr. Small devoured the mashed-up cake like a wolf. "OHMNOMHOMNOMEWHOMNOMYUM!1!11"

Chuckling nervously, Brown explained to the students. "Right, I should have told everyone sooner. Unfortunately he's gone a full two months without eating any confections. I guess he couldn't handle it anymore. Supposed to be part of his…rejuvenating diet"

The doormat turned, and looked at Lewis. He smiled apologetically. "Well, there goes your cake"

The liger just shrugged. "Meh. I can just buy us all a cake tomorrow, and this time I won't be late"

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the final chapter, now moving on to the next story! Once again, please post your reviews, and advice would be welcome too.<strong>


End file.
